The One I Love
by hinatauzumakimi3
Summary: Naruto's gotta girlfriend,but will his LUST for Hinata ruin his relationship?Is it really just LUST?Or is Hinata the one he truly LOVES?
1. ForeShadowing

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer no Jitsu**

**Summary:** Naruto's got a girlfriend but will his lust for Hinata ruin his relationship? Is it really just lust? Or is Hinata the one he truly loves?

**A/N: Ok heres the thing. About the OC, yeah ur suppose to hate her. NaruHina conquers all!**

* * *

Two figures sat alone on a couch. Their tongues intertwined, while their hands explored each others' bodies. The blonde was growing impatient and proceeded to remove his partner's jacket. The petit girl pushed him away in embarrassment and looked down towards the floor with a blush present on her face.

The blond felt bad that he had gone too fast and mortified his companion so he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, which was a habit he did when he was nervous.

"Hehe, Sorry. Um…I better go anyway. I'll uh see you later Chiemi." Naruto gave his girlfriend a grin before taking one last look at her.

"Oh! Uh ok, bye Naruto," She looked up and her short brown hair went back into place as she did this, revealing her dark eyes.

Her physique was really small, she was flat-chested and she was as curvaceous as a nine year old, but to Naruto, Chiemi was cute. Plus, she was the only girl who had confessed to him. He really liked her and enjoyed her company. He smiled as he waved her off and walked toward his apartment.

When Naruto entered his home, he turned around to lock the door seeing how his room mate always complained about how irresponsible he was.

"Okari."

Naruto turned around to see the owner of the voice and was delighted to see his childhood friend sitting on his coach. The years had certainly done Hinata justice, and she had grown quite voluptuous. Her huge breasts were highly noticeable through her white tank top and her grey frilly skirt that started at her first curve with straps on her shoulders gave her a sort of innocent look as she smiled at her friend. Of course Hinata had many admirers and Naruto laughed at how many guys would die to have Hinata on their couch and here she was with him.

"Hey," He chuckled. "Waiting for Sasuke?"

"Mhm, He's taking a shower."

"Hehehe, then I'll stay with you until he gets out," Naruto had a wide grin present on his face as he sat down and Hinata giggled at how bluntly he stated it.

Naruto smiled earnestly as he gazed at Hinata. He always felt comfortable being around her and she always managed to give him a nice, nostalgic feeling.

"Um, so how are you and Chiemi-chan doing, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was startled by this question, but he was flattered that Hinata took an interest to his affairs and he was really happy to get a chance to boast about Chiemi.

"She's nice, in fact, I was just with her." He paused as he noticed Hinata's gaze shifted from him to the floor. "Why do you ask, Hinata?"

"Well um it's just that Sakura-chan is having a slumber party tomorrow and all the girls are invited but Chiemi-chan said she's not going, a-and I know she would have fun if she did go…It wouldn't be fun without everyone, and so I was wondering if you could convince her?" She fumbled with her hands on her lap, before looking at the blond with pleading eyes.

Naruto blinked and had a dumbstruck look on his face as he tried to process what his friend had just said. The blonde then reassured the girl with a smile.

"Hehe, sure. Ok. Chiemi is so shy all the time and I'm sure she'll make a lot of new friends if she goes."

"I thought so too," the lavender eyed girl agreed. Hinata knew how insecure Chiemi was. When all the girls undressed in the locker room during gym, Chiemi changed in the restroom and the girl never once wore a skirt.

Hinata was happy to know her friend was going to the sleep over and giggled a little, catching Naruto's attention. He looked at her with a mischievous grin and waited for her to stop, before asking: "Now it's my turn to ask you something."

As soon as Hinata saw the look in Naruto's eyes, she knew she was caught in a sticky situation. "Um ok, Naruto-kun. What is it?"

"Hmm, well, you know a lot of guys like you Hinata, but you don't like any of them." The blond noticed how she nodded at his statement. "So I was wondering…What kind of guy _do_ you like?" His eyebrow arched as he waited patiently for her response.

"What kind of guy I like?" She repeated the question but she wasn't staring at Naruto, the girl was looking down at her lap in deep thought.

A few seconds had passed as she contemplated how she would respond but Naruto never kept his eyes off her.

"He has to be nice!" She looked up at him with an energetic smile.

"Nice?" The blonde said in a sort of hoarse whisper.

Hinata nodded before continuing. "…and funny." She suddenly looked straight into Naruto's eyes with confidence and it seemed as she was driven with emotion as she said: "And he always has to have a smile on his face, very energetic, always be there for me, and he has to openly tell me what he's feeling everyday, and…he has to be dumb," She said the last part bluntly.

"Dumb?"

"Yes, dumb." She nodded and then smiled as she gazed delicately into Naruto's eyes. "But not that dumb, so he'd realize that the person I've been describing is-"

"Yo!" Sasuke stepped into the living room with a towel around his neck, while he dried his hair with it.

"Sasuke-kun, y-you finished," Hinata said in a seemingly calm manner.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Naruto stated suggestively as he got up from his seat and walked toward his room.

Sasuke glared at his room mate, while Hinata got on her knees in order to get closer to the table in which she and Sasuke had been doing their homework on. Sasuke followed her actions and they continued their work.

For a while, nothing could be heard but the sound of pencil on paper and erasers erasing mistakes, but Sasuke decided to disrupt that flow. "I'm feeling very fresh today."

"Huh?" Hinata was startled by Sasuke's sudden outburst and turned her eyes toward him, but what she saw frightened her. Sasuke was smiling. But to Hinata, it was more of a crooked grin and the fact that the boy was twitching slightly only added to her discomfort.

"D-do you want to hear a joke?" He took deep breath and turned away a little embarrassed.

"A joke?"

Sasuke nodded and suddenly found the carpet very interesting. He swallowed an imaginary tomato and continued. "There's this chicken and he…"

'_Why is Sasuke-kun acting so weird?' _Hinata looked at him quizzically.

Hinata's phone vibrated and she opened it to read the text. "Um I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I have to go home now." She placed her workbook in her backpack and started her way towards the door while Sasuke followed. "I'll see you later." She smiled as Sasuke opened the door.

The lavender eyed girl stopped walking suddenly and turned around to face Sasuke. "Oh and Sasuke-kun, I like you just the way you are." She didn't give the emo boy a chance to respond as she walked off.

Sasuke's face turned into the color of his favorite fruit. He did this not only because of the fact that Hinata had found out that he was listening to her and Naruto's conversation but also because she had just admitted she liked him, sure it wasn't the same feelings she had for a certain oblivious blond ,but it was still nice to know he had some place in her heart.

-Slumber Party-

All the girls were sitting around Sakura's room gossiping in their cute little pajamas. Temari and Tenten were taking a love quiz in a magazine and Hinata had just finished unrolling her sleeping bag when Sakura and Ino sat beside her.

"You know Hinata-chan, you and Naruto would make a much cuter couple then him and Chiemi." Sakura stated.

"Please don't say such things, Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun really likes Chiemi," Hinata said in a hesitant way but still trying to defend Chiemi.

"Yeah right. He only likes her cause she's the only girl who ever confessed to him." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I bet if you told him the way you felt about him, Naruto would break up with Chiemi in a heart beat." Ino added.

Hinata stared at the pink carpet with a light blush, while Ino and Sakura laughed and agreed with each other. They were interrupted when the door bell rang and a girl with short brown hair wearing a tee-shirt and long shorts stepped in.

"Oh Chiemi! We were just talking about you," Sakura cackled.

Chiemi felt a bit self-conscious at hearing this, and sat down a little far off from the rest of the group.

"That's right, that's right. We're so curious about you and Naruto," Ino inclined.

Chiemi blushed at the mention of his name. "About Naruto?"

"Yeah, so how far have you two gone?" Sakura asked.

The brown haired girl started looking for the right words to say but she was too nervous to answer so Sakura continued.

"Have you held hands yet? Have you kissed yet?"

"Um, yes to both," Chiemi answered avoiding her gaze.

"So how is he?" Ino asked in a suggestive tone.

Chiemi looked up at the two with newfound confidence and answered the question.

"Naruto is great. He's always so gentle and I can tell that he really does love m-"

"P-Please excuse me!" Hinata interrupted and excused herself to the restroom.

"L-lets talk about something else!" Sakura suggested. Her intentions were to make Chiemi feel uncomfortable and embarrassed not to hurt Hinata. There was concern in Sakura's green eyes as she turned to stare at the bathroom door.

Hinata's back was pressed against the door as she slid down to her knees. She tried to stop the tears from forming but it was no use. Tears were already dripping off her cheeks and she couldn't help but sniffle.

"This isn't fair. This is too much." She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wipe the tears away, but more and more kept forming.

Her cries were interrupted by her phone. The sobbing girl checked her pocket, and opened her phone to read 'One new message from: Naruto' She clicked 'view' and the message read: _**'Chiemi came right? Y'kno I'd do anything for u'**_

Hinata's heart nearly sank. _'How can I not love you, when you say things like that…?' _She sighed raggedly.

Sakura knocked on the bathroom door, bringing Hinata back from her thoughts. "Hey Hinata-chan, you ok?"

Hinata quickly stood up and began to wash her face. "Y-yeah I'm fine." The lavender eyed girl stepped out and gave Sakura a forced smile.

"Well, we're going in the hot tub now. You coming?" Sakura asked, feeling a little guilty about earlier.

"Oh yes. That's sounds nice." Hinata went to search her bag for her bathing suit when she noticed Chiemi looked uneasy. "Is something wrong, Chiemi-chan?"

"I, um. I didn't bring a bathing suit." The brunette answered as she fumbled with her hands on her stomach.

"Well that's ok, I've got extra." Sakura intervened, wearing a hot pink bikini. "Check that drawer for one that fits." Sakura pointed the drawer out and began to walk to the slide screen door where the hot tub was waiting for her outside.

Hinata was changing into her purple bikini, but was having trouble tying the strings in the back by herself so she asked Chiemi for help. She obliged and that's when Chiemi realized how gorgeous Hinata was. She inferred that she was one of those girls that guys could only dream of getting into bed with, and that compared to Hinata, she was nothing but a popsicle stick. Minus the funny joke.

Chiemi looked down at the floor so as not to stare at Hinata anymore. She was feeling bad enough. She didn't want to see how big Hinata's bust was or how the top of her bikini barely covered her perked breasts.

"Um, you don't have go in Chiemi-chan. I'll just tell the others you're not feeling so well, ok?" Hinata suggested. She knew how insecure Chiemi was and she didn't want her to have a bad time, it was just in her kind nature to want everyone to have fun.

Chiemi nodded and thanked her.

Hinata went towards the hot tub and was greeted with laughter and gossip.

"I don't see how you could ever picture Chiemi competition, Hinata-chan," Sakura stated as she watched Hinata's perfect physique enter the tub. Hinata ignored her comment and stared at the steaming warm water.

"Like I said earlier, Naruto's only with her cause he thinks she's the only girl that likes him. If he knew that a girl like _you_ liked him…," Ino sighed before she continued. "Well there really is no question as to who he would choose." She closed her eyes as if for emphasis.

"Please don't be so mean…" Hinata stared at them with a pleading look, while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Chiemi had been leaning against the wall next to the door and had over heard the girls' conversation. "What? No they're wrong. Naruto-kun really does love me, he told me he-"

The sound of a cell phone vibrating caught her attention. The brunette walked towards the dresser, thinking that it may be her phone, and spotted a lavender colored phone with a key chain of a sun attached to it. She looked closer and read: 'One new message from: Naruto'

The girl's heart skipped a beat. She felt a sense of betrayal come over her, but took a deep breath and a minute to wave it off.

Her hand reached over to pick up the phone, but she stopped herself halfway and pulled back. _'I shouldn't, it isn't my phone…and I shouldn't pry." _she sighed to herself and looked down at the pink carpet.

"Brr brr!"

'_But then again, Naruto-kun is my boyfriend and I'm just curious is all!' _She immediately grabbed the cell phone and opened it with one big swoop. The message read: _**'Becuz ur really important to me, Hinata.'**_

Chiemi's eyes widened as she read this. She tentatively placed the phone down on the dresser and her bangs descended to hide her eyes.

At this time, the girls came in giggling through the door and started changing back into their pajamas. "Alright everyone get in a circle, we're going to play truth or dare!" Sakura yelled as she sat down.

"I got the bottle," Ino commented as she took a seat next to Sakura and placed the empty bottle in the middle.

Chiemi hesitantly sat down and Hinata took a seat between her and Ino. Hinata gave the brunette a smile as the rest of the girls gathered around, but Chiemi turned her gaze towards the bottle.

The bottle was spun and its first victim was Tenten.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked

"Truth."

"Alright Tenten, Who did you loose your virginity to?"

"How did-… Neji," Tenten answered timidly and put her head down in shame to avoid everyone's stares.

"Ni-san," Hinata covered her mouth and blushed a little.

Sakura laughed before saying; "Since it's my party, I'll ask all the questions." She raised her chin and everyone resentfully agreed. The pink haired girl spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Ino.

"Truth or dare?" She cooed.

"Dare," Ino answered without a hint of remorse in her tone.

"I dare you to call Shikamaru and tell him you miss him!"

Ino growled but picked up her cell and called him.

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked his phone as he yawned.

"I miss you," Ino said rapidly with no emotion.

"Wha- But I just saw you an hour ago…"

She hung up, leaving the pineapple haired man in a confused daze. "Women are so troublesome."

The girls laughed at Ino's expense and Sakura proceed to spin the bottle again. Hinata nearly shrieked when it landed on her.

"Aw, if it isn't our own little Hinata-chan," Sakura mentioned before asking; "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sakura smirked and raised her chin at her. "Who was the last person you kissed recently?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but she wanted the others to know too.

Hinata gulped when she realized what Sakura was up to and her eyes drifted towards the carpet yet again. Everyone could tell she was hesitating to respond.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She answered, hiding her eyes.

Chiemi's world came crashing down at once. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto?

…Not _her_ Naruto! _'How could he? No way, he didn't! He wouldn't!'_

"Chiemi-chan..." Hinata looked at her with imploring eyes.

The brunette stood up and searched Hinata for any sign of kindness, but if there was any sign of tenderness in her friend at all, it had dispersed the second she had chosen Naruto's name. Chiemi grabbed her bag and proceeded to leave the room.

"Chiemi-chan, wait! I can explain. It's…" The lavender eyed girl was silenced when she caught sight of the brunette's glare. Hinata turned away and let her leave. When Chiemi left, Hinata turned her gaze toward Sakura and said: "Sakura-chan, you know that kiss was by accident!"

"So what, a kiss is a kiss," Sakura responded while she put her hands up and shrugged.

"You asked me that on purpose so Chiemi would leave," Hinata stated with tear filled eyes. "How cruel…," She whispered.

"I did not," Sakura retorted. But Of course she did. She figured if Chiemi knew that Naruto had kissed Hinata, she would break up with Naruto. And if she broke up with Naruto, Hinata could have her chance and who wouldn't want the cutest girl in school as their girlfriend? And if Hinata was with Naruto, Sasuke would have no choice but to give up on Hinata and come running to her.

Hinata wasn't finished with Sakura and was going to continue arguing with her until she was attacked by the gossip hungry girls who wanted the full story on her and Naruto's kiss.

"Ne! Ne? How was it? Did you guys really kiss!" Ino asked as she grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulders.

"How cute!" Tenten shrieked with her hands together in a fist.

"I, uh! It's really not uh-" Hinata waved her hands off and started blushing as the memories of her and Naruto's lips touching flowed back to her.

Sakura sighed at their antics, before going to bed.

-School-

The sound of the school bell ringing for homeroom echoed in students' ears. Naruto stepped into the classroom and called out "Safe!" as he spread his arms out in the doorway before entering. He sat down in the desk next to Hinata, but in a different row and smiled at his companion.

"Hey Hinata, Have fun in the sleepover?"

Hinata was startled by his question and after recalling last night's events, didn't know how to answer his question so she just smiled and faintly nodded.

Upon looking at Hinata, Naruto had forgotten he had asked her anything at all. Hinata did that to him. She would always make him forget the world around him, which really helped him when he was having a bad day. The blonde continued dumbly gazing and smiling at her angelic face, finding comfort in her eyes.

Chiemi had walked in and noticed Naruto staring at Hinata. She felt a slight discomfort in her stomach as she made her way to her seat and dropped her bag on the floor with a loud 'Thud!'

Naruto was brought back to reality when he heard the noise and noticed Chiemi sitting in the desk in front of him.

"Morning, Chiemi!" He grinned but his happiness slowly faded when he noticed she didn't respond. "Huh?" He moved his head closer to hers in order to get a better look at her face, but the bell rang suddenly and Kurenai-sensei had already asked for the class' attention.

"Get into groups of three for your lab," the teacher demanded as the class scurried along like rodents, fetching group partners.

A large group of boys were already crowded around Hinata, but Naruto ignored them and called out: "Hey Hinata! You want to be in me and Chiemi's group?"

Hinata hesitated, but Naruto answered for her and dragged her away from the group of boys.

Chiemi was sitting alone at a lab station, when Naruto and Hinata sat next to her. Her eyes stayed on a test tube and had no intention to move any time soon.

As soon as the teacher gave the class instructions, Hinata started pouring the chemicals, turning on the furnace and what ever else needed to be done.

"Wow Hinata, You really seem to know what you're doing." Naruto commented.

Chiemi twitched at hearing Hinata's name. Naruto looked at Chiemi and noticed that she still wasn't giving him any eye contact so he thought he would start some small talk with her. "You know Chiemi, Hinata's a great cook. You should taste her homemade ramen some time!"

Chiemi didn't respond and started playing with a test tube filled with water. Naruto really knew the wrong thing to say.

"Naruto-kun, I'm really not that good…" Hinata sighed. "You shouldn't say such things out of the blue like that."

Naruto grinned at Hinata. "You know it's true!" he added before looking back at Chiemi.

Throughout the day, Chiemi had been very reserved towards Naruto. She ignored him in every way possible. Any normal guy would get mad, but Naruto figured that she just needed some space because he had been bothering her too much or maybe she was on her period, or something. Anyway he believed that she would tell him eventually so he didn't push her.

It was lunch time and Naruto was sitting next to Hinata when he saw Chiemi walking with her tray. The blond waved at her, but she disregarded him and took a seat on an empty table.

"I'll be right back," He told Hinata and left his tray.

Naruto took a seat right in front of Chiemi and smirked. The brunette didn't look up, but Naruto continued smirking at her because he had it set in his mind that he wouldn't leave until he figured out what the problem was.

Chiemi couldn't take it any more it was as if he was mocking her, so she dropped her fork and ran off from the table.

"Chiemi!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her.

The petit girl had found her way to the school garden, when Naruto caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait up!"

"Let go!" She pulled away from him and ran to a small bridge which was hovered over coy fish. She grabbed the railing and stood still as she looked at the pond.

Naruto stayed in the same position from where she had pushed him off of her arm and gazed at his girlfriend with a deep concern. He waited a minute, before he sighed and walked up to her. "Chiemi, what's wrong?"

"Isn't there something _you_ have to tell me?" She finally looked up at him as her tears fell into the pond.

"Huh? Me? What do you mean? Like what?"

She tightened her grip on the rail in frustration. How could he not know what she meant?

"Like the fact that you k-kissed Hinata!" She yelled. It had really been hurting her to hold it in all this time but it hurt her even more to actually say "kiss" out loud.

"What? Oh kami, don't tell me that's what this is all about!" He face palmed and drew his head back.

Chiemi looked at him questioningly as he started chuckling nervously.

"I mean I always kiss Hinata."

"You what!" She demanded.

"No-no that's not what I meant! I mean uh-" He sighed as she gave him a menacing glare.

"Hinata had ripped her skirt…" he began. "And so she was really embarrassed and it happened so suddenly that she hid in the janitor's closet without thinking." He laughed a little before he continued. "Me and the guys were messing around and they thought it'd be funny to lock me up in the closet so Kiba threw me in and before I knew it… Hehe." He looked at her and noticed she had cooled down. He had been deciphering whether to tell her about _all_ the incidents that he had kissed Hinata in, but thought better of it.

"Hmpf!" Chiemi retorted and Naruto chuckled at how childish she was being about it and he was also very amused that she had been jealous of him and Hinata. The blond hugged her from behind and tried to pick her up. "No put me down!" She blushed a little.

"I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you with Hinata." He rubbed it in and smirked. "I mean, not only is Hinata way out of my league, but she's also my friend!" He squeezed her. "She would never like a guy like me and anyway I already have you, right?"

Chiemi thought about the things that he said that were right and the things that were wrong and decided to answer "Yeah." She smiled and buried her face in his jacket sleeve.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! This chapter is sort of foreshadowing the Naruhina SEXY events that will happen next mwahaha!**

**And as soon as i get some REVIEWs I'll Update, even if its today so YAY! So Please, Please REVIEW! Come on, Save the Whales!**


	2. Uzumaki in Heat

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

A/N: I'd like to thank my editor, SerbiaTakesCntrl for proofreading my story!

* * *

The class was deciphering on a class field trip to take and the boys had suggested that since summer was coming up anyway they should go to the beach. The only problem so far was the school escort they were going to need. Supervision was a must, since it was a school-related event, and the only teacher they could persuade to come…was regrettably Kakashi-sensei. Never the less, all things turned out fine, and the trip was basically set to go. However, the trip itself was not set in stone, and the final decision had yet to been made.

Hinata was the class president. There were more boys in the class than girls and she had gotten the majority vote, of course. So this was her decision to make. All the boys were cajoling Hinata to agree to their idea and so she couldn't say no.

"This is great. You're going _right_ Chiemi?" Naruto chuckled.

"I uh…" _'No way! There's just no way I could!' _She looked at Naruto who was giving her a pleading look and started arguing with herself.

"It'll be fun. Come on, Chiemi!" He gave her a wide grin and she couldn't resist that so she gave in and nodded an "Ok."

"Awesome!" The blond chuckled; he couldn't wait to see Chiemi in a bathing suit. One man's happiness is another girl's misery.

Chiemi sighed as she thought of how hard it would be to find a bikini to impress Naruto with. She looked at how excited Naruto seemed and decided that he was worth it though.

-Beach-

Naruto had arrived with Chiemi to the beach. He was wearing orange swim trunks with a black line that went around the rim. His girlfriend was wearing a white tee-shirt with long baby blue shorts.

The couple had just finished putting the umbrella up and were sitting on their towels, when Kiba arrived.

"Yo, Naruto!" He waved as he sat down next to them. "Have you seen Hinata?"

"No and if I do, I won't tell _you! _Pervert…" Naruto responded.

Kiba growled at him before he caught sight of Chiemi. He arched an eyebrow and gave her a weird look. Chiemi stared at him suspiciously and asked "What?"

"You look like a boy," He stated bluntly.

Chiemi's eyes turned to dinner plates as she yelled "I-I'm not a boy!"

"Psh, whatever…" He said as he lifted himself up and left.

Naruto laughed a little but was silenced when he caught sight of Chiemi's glare. The blond pretended to be looking at something else so as not to get her mad.

A few seconds passed and Chiemi started feeling uncomfortable. She looked around to make sure nobody was staring and proceed to take off her shirt. She wanted nothing more than to impress Naruto, and she hoped that he would at least like her bikini.

Naruto turned to her when he noticed she was fidgeting and saw that her bikini top matched her shorts. She blushed and he smiled at how shy she was being.

"You look cute." He finally said.

Chiemi's eyes lit up at hearing this. She knew she had nothing to show, but Naruto thought she was cute anyway and that much was enough for her. She let out a giggle as she stared at him.

Her happiness dispersed when she noticed he wasn't staring at her anymore, but at the lavender eyed girl who was walking this way.

Hinata was wearing a cute lavender bikini this time. You could say that every part of her large breasts were exposed except a tiny spot around her nipples. She was carrying a bag and waved to Naruto as she walked towards him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Chiemi-chan," She said as she stood in front of the couple.

"Waiting for Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd be a little late," She sighed and Naruto watched as her breasts moved up and down.

"Why don't you wait here for him, with us?" He suggested and Hinata nodded an "Ok", before sitting down. Chiemi stared at Hinata's breasts and hid her own chest with her arms out of insecurity.

Naruto chuckled and pointed his finger at Hinata's bust. "Those are too big, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she blushed. "Y-You're too cruel Naruto-kun!" She looked at Naruto with cute tear filled eyes.

Naruto laughed even harder when he heard her adorable little response. She was always so much fun to mess with.

Chiemi sighed and wondered if Naruto liked girls with big breasts, but then she decided that she shouldn't think such things. Naruto loved her and she had to believe it. If Naruto didn't feel the same way she did, he wouldn't be her boyfriend.

Sakura and Ino were walking along the beach, showing off their slim figures, when they noticed Hinata with Naruto and Chiemi. The two both looked at each other with a mischievous grin before walking towards the group.

"Chiemi-chan! Come play ball with us," Sakura cooed as Ino lightly pulled on Chiemi's arm.

"I Uh..!" Chiemi hesitated a little. She didn't really trust them or their intentions.

"Go on, Chiemi!" Naruto suggested. "You'll have fun." The blond really wanted Chiemi to enlarge her circle of friends. So far all she had was him and Hinata and anyone could be friends with Hinata.

She really didn't want to go but Naruto was giving her that pleading look and so she left with the pair. As she walked, Chiemi kept on looking back until she finally stopped and started paying attention to where she was going.

"It's nice that Chiemi's beginning to make some new friends," Naruto sighed.

Hinata nodded and started looking in her bag for the sunscreen bottle. She started applying it on her body and turned around when she began applying it on her breasts so Naruto wouldn't make fun of them again.

Naruto laughed when he noticed this. "You finished?"

"Mhm"

"Alright then…I'll race you to the water!" he yelled as he got a head start.

"What!" Hinata began running to catch up to him, and of course Naruto won. He had a big grin plastered on his face. In their stead, they both left a spray of sand to stir in the air, which wafted over to a single man lounging in a beach chair under an umbrella. Kakashi coughed a bit from behind his book and mildly glared at the happy couple down by the water. _'The springtime of youth eh?'_

"No fair, Naruto-kun!" Hinata whined as she moved her hands and splashed him by accident.

"Oh, ho, ho! You did not just splash me, Hinata-_chan_!" He looked at her with a playful look.

"I, uh, I didn't meant to I- ahh!" Hinata screamed as Naruto tried to pick her up bridal style. "Stop, Naruto-kun!" She yelled as he succeeded. The blond then started swinging her back and fourth. "Kyahh! Put me down!"

"You want me to put you down?" He laughed as his grip on her started loosening and he made it seem as if he was going to throw her in the water.

"No, ahh!" She clutched onto him. "Don't!"

"But you said to put you down," He mocked.

"No, Naruto-kun, please don't!"

"Say you're sorry!" He said as his grip loosened a little more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She yelled, and with that Naruto put her down gently.

"Bully…" Hinata said as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I wasn't really going to drop you, Hinata. You're such a baby!" The blond laughed.

"I am not!" She yelled and they both burst into laughter and started splashing each other until they grew tired.

Naruto looked towards the shore and noticed a little girl building a sand castle. He smiled and had a nostalgic feeling as she patted the sand together.

_**Flashback**_

_A small girl, who seemed to be at the age of 6, was placing a flag at the top of her sandcastle. She was wearing a purple bathing suit with frilly mini skirt bottoms on the rim of her small hips._

"_I'm the princess of the sand castle!" She yelled proudly._

_The lavender eyed girl bent down to pat down her sand castle some more._

"_That doesn't seem like a very safe castle to me," explained a blond little boy with ocean blue eyes._

'_Naruto-kun,' Hinata thought as she watched him come closer and make a hole around the castle. The boy left and then came back with a bucket of water and poured a little of it inside the moat._

"_There! Now the princess is safe!" He stated as he brushed off the sand on his hands along his trunks._

"_Yay!" Hinata cheered as she clapped her hands._

_Naruto smiled until he noticed something and said: "But the princess needs a knight to protect her or she'll get hurt!" He said and saw the worried expression in the little girl's eyes. "Don't worry I'll be your knight, Hinata!" The blond pointed his thumb at himself and smiled._

"_Um, but I want a horse too, Naruto-kun," Hinata said while she looked down in disappointment._

_The small boy looked around for a horse and then back at Hinata with another smile. "I'll be your horse too! I'll be your knight horse!"_

_Hinata's eyes brightened and she clapped again._

"_Come on! Get on!" The boy yelled as he offered Hinata his back._

"_Yay!" Hinata wrapped her small arms around his neck and was lifted off the ground by the boy, who made horse noises as they galloped away._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto turned his back to Hinata but twisted his head so he was facing her. His hands were towards her as he grinned. "Come on, Get on! I'm your knight horse remember?"

Hinata's eyes glistened as she let out a soft giggle. She was reluctant to get on at first, but when she looked into Naruto's eyes, she realized it would be rude not to accept his offer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto laughed when he felt Hinata's breasts press against his back and Hinata tickled him as she nuzzled her nose against his neck. He started running towards the shore and panted as he dropped her on his towel.

Hinata started laughing at how silly Naruto was being. Naruto was standing in front of her and decided to pounce on Hinata to make her nervous and blush. He loved it when she blushed.

He threw himself on top of her, which made Hinata red, but Naruto wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted a deeper blush so he drew closer to her lips and smirked when he got what he desired.

Hinata moaned slightly when she felt Naruto's hips move along hers and that did it. Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he pressed his lips against hers. The blonde wondered why he didn't do it before. His hands roamed around the outline of her body as Hinata let him slip his tongue inside her.

Naruto needed air and drew back on his knees to look at her. She looked so adorable. Her eyes were begging him to continue and that gorgeous blush adorned on her face was too much for him to take. He pounced on her again, this time he kissed her neck and loved all the sounds Hinata was making. He grew excited and continued further down to her breasts, those ridiculously huge breasts. "Ahh! Naruto-kun…" She moaned.

He wanted to ravish her, to take her then and there. He didn't care who saw them. The blond went back up to taste her sweet lips again but stopped when he noticed his partner stiffen. He pulled back to look at her and noticed her eyes staring in a specific direction. He followed them in a dreamily state.

There stood Chiemi with her fist tightened and her lips curled up. Her arms were twitching as she stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Chiemi…?" Naruto asked, almost in a daze and then…"Chiemi!" He had completely forgotten that Chiemi existed, let alone that she was his girlfriend.

The brunette turned away from him as her tears flew out and she ran off. She couldn't believe Naruto had betrayed her.

"Chiemi, wait!" Naruto called out. He was about to chase her when he noticed Hinata was still under him. "Oh Kami, Hinata I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I was jus-! I'm so sorry!" He looked at her with a guilty expression and hesitated leaving her.

Hinata nodded and gave him a half smile and even though he felt like dirt for harassing her the way he did. He needed to chase after his girlfriend, so he hurried to catch her.

But as soon as Naruto started sprinting, a group of Hinata's fan boys had blocked his path. The dark haired one with a red streak across his hair, pushed Naruto back in a menacing way.

"Who do you think you are, touching Hinata-chan like that!" he yelled.

"Hey move! I've got to chase after Chiemi. I already apologized to Hinata!"

"You even got a girlfriend! You bastard!" Yelled the one with grey hair and green eyes.

"Shut up! I already feel bad enough, now let me through!" Naruto tried escape through the gap in between them, but the pair drew closer and pushed him to the sandy floor.

"No way! We won't let shit like you pass. You already have a girlfriend and yet you're messing around with Hinata-chan!"

"You think you can play with her emotions like that? Eh, teme?"

Naruto looked at the sand as he listened to their insults and grew with anger. They were right, he was shit, but he really needed to catch Chiemi so he got up and pushed them both down. He began to run off at full speed to get his girlfriend back.

"Chiemi!"

He headed towards the sidewalk and saw Chiemi getting into a taxi. "Chiemi!" He chased after her as the taxi began to get farther and farther away. Naruto panted and placed his hands on his thighs while he looked towards the taxi in despair. "Chiemi…"

Hinata was packing her belongings in her bag when a familiar figure stood in front of her. "Sasuke-kun…" She looked up at him with a faltering smile.

Sasuke spread his arms out and asked: "What'd I miss?" which made Hinata laugh a little, but as quickly as she started to laugh, she stopped.

The onyx eyed boy sat down beside the poor girl and she rested her head on his shoulder. He knew something was wrong, he felt it and as if by instinct he gently rubbed her arm and let her cry as he did when they were younger.

"Sometimes I wish I could make myself fall in love with you, Sasuke-kun…'Cause then my heart wouldn't hurt so much," She buried her face in Sasuke's neck and he noticed the sand, his hand had been clutching onto. The dark haired boy let the sand slip from his hand and embraced Hinata with both of his arms as he watched the wind carry the sand away.

"It's not fair…when you love someone so much and they can't even see that, like it's impossible for them to love you back," She sniffled.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried hysterically.

"It's getting dark."

"Chiemi, please listen!" Naruto yelled as he dodged all sorts of inanimate objects.

"Get away from me!" Chiemi threw a couch pillow at him and then looked around for other things to throw. "How did you get in my house anyway?"

"Gah! You gave me the key, remember!" He ducked down to avoid getting hit by a book. "St-Stop throwing nonliving objects at me!"

"Get out!" She screamed as she threw a house plant.

"Chiemi, this one's living!" the blond yelled as he caught the unfortunate plant and placed it gently down on the floor and started walking closer to her.

"Stay back! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" She lied. She did want to hear him. She wanted to hear him say it was all a misunderstanding, an accident or something, but she knew that wasn't true. When she remembered the loving way Naruto had looked at Hinata and the way he looked at her, like she was some sort of witch, she knew there was no misunderstanding.

Chiemi struggled as Naruto tried to grab hold of her. She managed to push him away and paused when she looked at his pitiful face.

"Chiemi I-"

She slapped him. She didn't want to hear anything that would make her suffer anymore than she was, and she was scared, scared he'd hurt her. Chiemi looked up and began to worry when he stood still, avoiding her gaze.

Naruto bit his lip, before he raised his arms and pulled her into a forceful hug. She struggled, but he was too strong and she gave in. "Listen…," he whispered. She wore a dissatisfied frown as he went on.

"Hinata is the first friend I ever made besides Sas-" Naruto paused when he felt her fidget. Chiemi didn't like where this story was going and she sure as hell didn't want to hear _her_ name. Naruto pulled her tighter and continued. "When me and Hinata were little we used to always play pretend. When we played, it was as if no one else existed. I even forgot about Sasuke sometimes, Heh," He chuckled. "I guess now…when I'm with Hinata alone, I just forget."

"I'm sorry." He pulled back and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "But I don't want it to end here. I know I messed up, but if you would just give me another chance, I promise I won't do it again. And you know I never go back on my word."

Chiemi turned away from him and contemplated whether she could trust him again. She felt his strong hands grab hold of her arms and stared at him even though she knew she would regret it.

"Chiemi…You know you're the only one for me," He grinned his signature grin at her and she couldn't help but fall into his arms.

"You idiot!" She yelled as she cried into his neck. Naruto squeezed her and then kissed her cheek, before returning her embrace.

Hinata's back was against the bathroom wall as Sakura leaned closer to her. The lavender eyed girl contemplated whether she should slide down and crawl away to escape the gossip hungry girl.

"So Naruto really kissed you?" Sakura asked.

"But this time it wasn't an accident?" Ino added.

Hinata nodded and had remorseful feelings about telling them anything earlier. "But it's not what you think…," She looked down before she continued. "He regretted it afterwards…and the only reason he did it was because he was caught in the moment. That's all."

"Caught in the moment, eh?" Sakura repeated in a suggestive tone. "As in, he was horny?"

Hinata blushed at Sakura's comment, while Ino laughed.

"So Naruto can't control himself when he's with you, huh?" Sakura looked up as if she was in thought. "That gives me an idea, but you'll have to use your body Hinata-chan."

"Sakura-chan, You know I'm not that kind of girl!" The demure girl cried as she gave Sakura a 'Have mercy on me' look.

"Relax Hinata-chan, you just have to seduce Naruto long enough to get him to admit he loves you." The pink haired girl had her index finger pointed up as she said this. "Once he says it, there no denying his feelings for you."

Hinata intently stared at the dripping sink as she admitted: "I couldn't…"

"Sure you could!" Ino stated.

"Now here's what you do…" Sakura smirked.

Hinata's eyes widened as she gazed at the horrifying look in the pairs' eyes as Sakura divulged her plan.

* * *

**A/N: Oh I'm Evil xD, Gah can't wait to update. Please, Please Review, Cuz thats all ya gotta do and I'll update!**


	3. A Man Of His Word

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

* * *

It was lunch time and Hinata was opening her bento when Naruto took a seat beside her. He had his signature grin plastered on his face as he said: "Hey, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in an almost excited voice. "Where's Chiemi-chan?"

"Oh well, you know how clumsy Chiemi is, heh. She got hurt during gym and now she's in the nurse's office," He conveyed as he took out his chopsticks.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" The worried girl asked.

"Naw, she told me that I didn't have to come, so I didn't" He stated bluntly, before swallowing down his ramen noodles.

The midnight blue haired girl giggled at his antics. Naruto really didn't understand the language of women. The language that _no_ means _yes_. She sighed a little as she watched some leaves flow by.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto wiped his mouth and gave her a concerned look. He was worried that it might have something to do with his behavior at the beach, and that the thousands of apology texts he sent her weren't enough.

"N-no I'm fine…," She reassured him as she waved her hands. "Ano…" She looked down and then up at the blond again. "Actually there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Hm? Ok shoot, Hinata!" The blue eyed boy put down his chopsticks and gave her his full attention.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go on a trip with me?" She gave him a pleading look.

"You and me? Alone..." His eyebrows came closer together and his eyes drifted downwards as he pondered the consequences.

"Do you remember when we were little we would play by the hotel that looked like a cabin? And the hot spring?" She brought up.

Naruto felt the feeling of nostalgia return to him as he answered: "Oh yeah! You used to always fall asleep in the hot spring. You nearly drowned one time!"

"But you don't have to come, Naruto-kun. It's just my uncle invited me to go so I-"

"Of course I'll go with you Hinata!" Naruto couldn't say no. He would never forgive himself if she actually did end up drowning. He always felt this need to protect Hinata and he really missed her after all. He also thought the trip would be a great way to catch up. He grinned and Hinata smiled at hearing he would actually accompany her.

xXx

The peaceful sounds of the river were heard. One could barely see ripples on the water as small clumsy pebbles fell from the bridge and found themselves taking a dip, making a _blup_ sound as they collided with the vast amount of liquid. Two figures took notice of how fast fish swam under them. Their hands were tightly clasping the rail of the bridge as they bent forward to get a better view.

With a sigh of happiness, the blond turned to his lavender eyed partner and chuckled. Hinata smiled earnestly at him and after that Naruto was glad he came. The scenery was so tranquil and ever since he started going out with Chiemi, he hardly had any time to spend with Hinata or any of his other friends, not to mention all the stress of school, so taking a small vacation with one of his best friends seemed like a big relief.

"Isn't it nostalgic?" Hinata sighed. She seemed like she was in a trance as she stared at the clouds.

"Sure is! Let me tell you as soon as I saw this bridge, I felt like running straight towards the hotel. Hehe, just like we used to."

"L-lets not run though Naruto-kun, I'm still tired from walking all the way here from where the taxi left us." Hinata smiled weakly and started to grab her suitcase.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her playfully before shrugging and placing his hands on the back of his neck like he often does. "Alright then, we won't run." The blond started walking toward the hotel with his bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Wait up, Naruto-kun! I thought you said we wouldn't run," She rushed towards him until she was finally by his side.

"You're not just a slow runner. You're slow at walking too!" He teased.

"You're cruel, Naruto-kun!" Hinata whined as Naruto chuckled, passing through the doors of the hotel.

After the pair had signed in and left their luggage in their room, they headed for the hot spring. The hotel had separate changing rooms for the males and females, but the spring was mixed. Usually Hinata would never consider going into a mixed hot spring but during this time of the year, hardly anyone went to her uncle's hotel; people mostly went for the community center part of the place anyway. And because only the hotel residents could enter the hot spring, it was safe.

Naruto closed his eyes as Hinata entered the spring, like he promised he would. When the blond heard a splash followed along by a relaxed sigh, he opened his eyes and swam to her.

"It's so nice," the nude girl said simply.

"Yeah, I remember one time I was so excited to get in the hot spring, I ran and dived right in!" Naruto stretched his arms and placed them behind his head as he leaned back.

"I remember that time Naruto-kun, but you didn't dive willingly, you slipped and fell in," Hinata brought her hand up to her lips and giggled.

"So that's how it was," He chuckled as his eyebrows drew closer together.

"Mhm…" Hinata seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open. Naruto noticed this and drew closer to his friend. He offered her his shoulder to lean on and the girl accepted as she finally surrendered and fell into a peaceful slumber.

To check if his comrade was really asleep, the blonde waved his hand in front of the oblivious girl's face. He sighed when she snuggled into his shoulder and made no attempt to rise.

"You haven't changed a bit Hinata…" He took a deep breath and grinned as he stared at her. He noted how soft her skin felt against him and forced his eyes away from her chest. Instead, he kept them on her angelic face. She looked so innocent and tranquil.

The snoozing figure lifted her hand up and dropped it on Naruto's crotch. Alarmed, he looked down and noticed Hinata squeezing his member's shaft. "Gah!" He moaned as he reached down to release her grip on what she was using as a teddy bear and gently placed her hand back to her side. Nope, she hadn't changed.

"…not a bit!"

-Hotel Room-

Naruto stretched his arms out as he came out of the restroom, wearing nothing but trousers. It was already time for bed and he wanted to be comfortable. He yawned as he walked toward the twin beds and noticed Hinata, sitting with her legs folded on the bed, closest to the window. Hinata was also dressed in her pajamas: She was wearing a short, spaghetti strap, frilly dress. It was a white dress and you could barely see the tip of her light pink nipples. Below her cleavage, was a cute, tiny pink bow on the rim of her dress.

The blond sat at the edge of Hinata's bed, leaving the Hyuuga perplexed by his actions.

"Um, Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

"I call the window bed!" Naruto yelled as he squinted and crossed his arms.

"Wha- No fair Naruto-kun, I picked this bed first." Distressed, she gently tried to push him off, but Naruto seemed inexorable. He even chuckled at how weak Hinata was.

"Oh?" Naruto grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her back on the bed. The boy hovered over her and placed his hands at her waist. He started tickling her and enjoyed hearing how Hinata struggled to withhold her giggles. "Whose bed is this again?" He teased. But Naruto seemed to have left his guard down, because Hinata had managed to flip him over, so now she was on top.

"Mine," The girl giggled. She was proud that she actually accomplished in flipping Naruto over. She began her revenge and tickled the defenseless boy. Naruto laughed before flipping her over again. "Haha! What was that Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata couldn't hold in her laughter as Naruto's hands traveled up from her hips to her armpits. "Ok! Ok, it's your bed!" She yelled in between giggles.

Naruto grinned triumphantly, before he started panting. His hands were still at Hinata's sides, slightly lower than her armpits. Hinata was also panting and a pink blush had formed across her face. Naruto's eyes moved from her face to where his hands were and noticed how close they were to her breasts. If he wanted to, he could have squeezed those big melons together.

Realization of the position he was in, made Naruto blush too, and he suddenly became warm. And the fact that Hinata's dress was practically see-through didn't help his excitement at all. He couldn't take his eyes off her bust and his panting became irregular. Naruto then abruptly grabbed hold of her breasts and pressed them together.

Hinata shut her eyes tight and let a small moan escape her lips, before opening her eyes again. They both stared at each other. Neither knew what would happen next. There was hot tension in between the pair. Naruto's hands hadn't released her bosoms and he was at a loss for what to do next, so he searched Hinata's eyes for an answer.

She had an adorable pleading look plastered on her face, but Naruto couldn't read it. She was either saying "please don't." or "please take me." His hard member told him to believe his second guess.

The blond lowered his head and started kissing the crook of her neck. His hands were fondling her breasts, and he moaned when Hinata started grinding her hips along his.

His lips found their way to hers, while his hands went up her dress to play with her naked boobs. Gasping at the contact, Hinata fell into a bliss, loving what Naruto was doing to her. She stroked his hair and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.

Naruto pulled back and took a good look at her. He found himself growing impatient, so he grabbed hold of the bottom of her dress and pushed it up to her neck, revealing Hinata and all her glory. Naruto was overcome with lust as his eyes traveled toward Hinata's wet panties and back up to her chest.

He greedily began to lick around Hinata's nipples. "Mmm...N-Naruto-kun...!" Hinata moaned. The hungry boy then began to devour her left breast while his hand pinched and massaged the other.

"Mm…Hinata, I love you! I love you…" He growled as he traced kisses down her chest and headed towards her womanhood.

Hinata had never been so happy. The boy she loved had actually told her he loved her. She didn't want it to end, but there was still this unsure feeling in her stomach. It bothered her and she knew she would regret asking him, but she had to.

"Wh-what about Chiemi?"

With widened eyes, Naruto stiffened and pulled back. "Fuck! I forgot…!" He yelped as he placed his hands on his scalp and made to tear out his hair. He made his way to the edge of the bed with a distraught expression and he looked down at his lap in shame. "I can't believe I-…I'm the worst, after I promised I wouldn't and I-"

Hinata sat up and her dress fell to her lap, hiding her beautiful frame. She crawled a little closer to Naruto and frowned.

"I-I'm so sorry Hinata. I always harass you." He turned to her with a pitiful façade.

She looked down at the mattress and nodded, but Naruto wasn't finished. And when he stated: "This was a mistake," her heart felt like it had just punched her in the gut because her stomach was in a frenzy.

Saying Naruto was ashamed was an understatement. He felt like scum, no he was lower than scum; he was the dirt under the scum that was never invited to the scum's orgy parties. He knew Hinata would forgive him because she was just that kind, but he had no idea how he would forgive himself.

Even though Hinata was hurt, she felt that Naruto was in much more distress than her and proceeded to cheer him up. "Um Naruto-kun, Please don't b-blame yourself…" She gently caressed his back. "It'll be ok. We all make m-mistakes," She forced a smile.

Naruto relaxed a little when he felt Hinata's soft hand on his back, and he let out a deep breath. "I guess…" He felt like he was acting out of character so he got up, stretched and tried to think happy ramen thoughts. "Yeah! You are right! Hehe I'll go to sleep in the other bed then, good night," He chuckled weakly and laid down to rest.

"Good night…," The girl said, ignoring the uneasy, smoldering sensation in her stomach.

After the trip, Naruto decided it would be best if he didn't tell Chiemi what happened. She didn't even know he went with Hinata, but still Naruto felt guilty about not telling her, so he took her out on a copious amount of dates afterwards and showered her with munificent gifts. He wanted to be the perfect boyfriend to make up for breaking his promise, so his weekends were mostly spent with her.

It wasn't until after a few days that he noticed Hinata's distance from him. At first he thought it was just because of all the time he was spending with Chiemi that he didn't see Hinata as much, but then he realized that she mostly avoided him at school. Naruto didn't like it and he missed his adorable ball of sunshine so he wasn't going to let her avoid him anymore.

In the morning before class began, Naruto was walking to his desk and noticed Hinata already set up for class. She looked as if she was ruminating about something important. Her eyes seemed disturbed by an invisible bug on her desk.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto waved, before sitting down.

"Hi…" She responded.

"Something wrong?" He asked, barely giving her a chance to greet him. He was slightly scared that she wouldn't have.

She shook her head, her eyes seemed inexorable from the desk. "Um…" She finally looked up and Naruto felt excited. "Naruto-kun, you said you'd do anything for me right?"

"Of course I would! You know that," He retorted.

She nodded before continuing. "Then… I'd like you to do something for me," Her eyes stared imploringly into his.

"Hm?" His eyebrow arched.

"I'd like you to…" She swallowed an imaginary lump of food. "s-…st-stay away from me," She got up and headed towards the hallway, before he could respond. She didn't want him to see her tears if they managed to form.

Naruto's stomach fell when he heard her and he nearly dropped to the floor in trying to get up from his seat to chase after her. "Hinata!" As soon as he spotted her, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Hinata, what do you mean?" He noticed the tears she wanted to keep from him and his eyes dropped to the floor in a guilty fashion so as to not embarrass her. "Is this because at the hotel I-"

"No, Naruto-kun, I promise it's not a-about that," Her pleading eyes caught his attention.

"Then why? Why do I have to stay away from you!"

Her eyes closed and her lips were sealed as she shook her head.

"Please don't tell me to stay away from you Hinata, you know I just can't do it. You're my…" Naruto's voice squeaked at the end.

"Naruto-kun, you said you'd do anything for me, I'm asking you to do this so please…Just stay away from me." She stared directly into his eyes as a gust of wind blew on her hair as well as her school girl skirt. Hinata moved forward and Naruto's hand slowly released her and slid down to his side in defeat. As he watched her run away, he never regretted anything more than declaring he'd do anything for her. He was a man of his word so when Hinata disappeared from his view, he couldn't run after her. A shiver of realization crawled down his spine and chest, but after leaving his stomach, it left him with a burning sensation.

The sound of the bell brought the depressed blond back to reality. He blinked a few times before finding the strength to walk back to class.

* * *

**A/N: **There's only so much a woman can take. Anyway, If you have any questions or comments or just want me to update faster then PLEASE For The Love of Kami REVIEW!

I'm sorry about the cliffy, There will be a Naruhina ending, this story is far from over. I'm also sorry that this chappy is kind of short, but don't worry, Just Review and I'll update, oh wow I'm so greedy. Forgive ME!


	4. Confessions

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

* * *

Naruto and Chiemi were at an ice cream joint. They were seated by the window, facing each other. Chiemi was devouring her banana split and Naruto was staring at his chocolate sundae. The blonde picked up his plastic spoon and stuffed it into his dessert, but made no attempt to actually eat it.

It had been a couple of days since Hinata had told him to stay away and already Naruto couldn't take it. At school, she would go out of her way to avoid him in a hallway or avert her eyes whenever she caught sight of his. He hated it, he really did, but what made him feel worse was the fact that he was useless to stopping it because this is what Hinata wanted him to do. Hell knows why. It didn't make any sense and it harrowed him constantly. He was in a miserable daze as he watched his ice cream melt and drip on the shiny surface of the table.

Chiemi stopped stuffing her face long enough to notice the distressed state Naruto was in. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

At the sound of Chiemi's voice, the blonde placed a fake grin on his face. He didn't want her to worry. "Hehe yeah I'm fine! Uh, j-just a little tired from school is all, Hehe," He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, ok," She saw that there was still more ice cream left in her plate so she continued chewing down. She was really oblivious when it came to Naruto's bogus smile. Hinata would've noticed his mask in an instant, but Chiemi didn't know Naruto's other side nor had any intention to. The brunette wiped her mouth, paying no attention to Naruto, who was staring intently at the cinnamon rolls displayed in the pastry section.

-School-

It was a Friday afternoon in Konoha High and everyone was excited to go home. School was the last thing on their mind. They were already planning their weekend. But little did they know that Kurenai sensei would assign them a report, which would be due on Monday. The class groaned in unison at hearing what had to be done.

"Quit your whining so I can announce your group partners!" She had her hands placed on her hips and took out a sheet of paper. "Aburame Shino will be with Akimichi Choji."

Shino played with his glasses, while Choji snuck a handful of chips he had hidden under his desk, into his mouth.

"Nara Shikamaru will be with Yamanaka Ino," Kurenai continued.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru whined.

"Uchiha Sasuke will be with Haruno Sakura,"

Sasuke's eyebrow perked up and he stared at Sakura until he grew bored and looked out the window instead. As soon as he turned away, the pink haired girl gazed dreamily in his direction and started mumbling things like "This is fate…!"

"Inuzuka Kiba will be with Yubeki Chiemi." Kurenai's eyes descended to the bottom of the page.

"Eh?" Chiemi dropped her head to the floor.

"Kusa…Why couldn't I get a hot girl like Hinata," Kiba mumbled under his breath, before glaring at his partner, who in turn glared back.

"And Uzumaki Naruto with Hyuuga Hinata,"

Naruto was in complete disbelief. He could have sworn his heart stopped the moment Hinata's name was called after his own ,so he pounded his chest in order to get it to work again. To Naruto, this could be a gift from heaven or hell. His head turned towards Hinata and he noticed she wouldn't give him her eyes to gaze at. She had her bangs covering them and her neck was twisted towards the window, while her arm acted as a block.

The blonde shifted his eyes back to his desk and almost burned a hole through it as he pondered what he would do next.

The clamorous bell alerted all the students and a variety of them walked out with their partners and discussed their plans on the report. Hinata grabbed her belongings and speeded up her pace as she left the classroom. Naruto quickly snatched his bag and hurried to catch up to her.

"Hinata!" He yelled once he saw her about to leave through the gate. "Wait up!"

In an instant, Hinata seemed to freeze up. Her back was facing him and she took a deep breath before turning around. "Naruto-kun…," Her face seemed emotionless as she continued. "Why don't you work on the introduction paragraph tonight and I'll work on getting some research." Her eyes dropped to the floor and she took a big sigh. "It can't be helped that we're partners so tomorrow morning you can come by my house so we can finish up together."

"Mm" was all Naruto could manage to say as he nodded. He was scared that if he'd open his mouth he'd tell her how much he missed her. She looked a little depressed; he had never seen Hinata's eyes so empty and cold. Her eyes were always so full of warmth and comfort that it made him wonder if she was as distressed as him, if she missed him. He secretly wished she did.

Hinata nodded before departing. Naruto watched her retreating figure and again felt the feeling of being useless consume him. _'Looking at her back, I really want to go and hug her, protect her, comfort her, tell her I'll always be here. But…I can't.' _

When Naruto entered his apartment, it felt empty, not only because Sasuke wasn't home yet, but there was something else missing. He dropped his bag on the floor and dragged his feet to his room, before crashing on the bed. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on. He laid there motionless with his arms spread out. He hated the way he was. He didn't even pick up his cell when Chiemi called. He didn't want to talk to anyone. All he wanted to do was lay down on his bad and mope. Oh how he hated himself. _'I wish I knew why Hinata wants me to stay away…"_

'_I feel so…incomplete.' _He closed his eyes and took a second to himself. His eyes popped open as if he just realized something important. "That's it! Hinata completes me," He crossed his arms, squinted and nodded his head up and down a few times before continuing. "Here I am moping, when Kami has given me another chance to get Hinata back," He grinned mischievously. "Yosh!"

-Morning: Next Day-

It was around Ten AM when Naruto, wearing a black tank top with his orange jumpsuit pants, was making his way to Hinata's apartment. It was true that Hinata was wealthy and her family owned a huge mansion, but Hinata had previously begged her father into moving to a place that was closer to her high school. She even convinced him that living alone would improve her grades.

He knocked on her apartment door and watched as it opened, revealing Hinata in a short, spaghetti strap lavender dress. "Hey," he grinned.

"Come in," Hinata started walking towards her couch and Naruto followed her. He noticed her laptop was set up on the table in front of the couch and he reached for his flash drive in his pocket. He sat on the couch and leaned over to plug in his jump drive. He moved the mouse key over to his introductory paragraph and clicked on it two times, before staring towards Hinata. She still wasn't looking at him; she found the lamp on her side table more interesting. Naruto had never wanted someone's attention as much as he wanted hers right now.

"Hinata, about-"

"Listen Naruto, I'd like it if while you're here you would only talk to me about our project," Hinata demanded.

An awkward silence consumed the pair. Naruto bit his lip and said: "About the project, I'm really glad you're my partner." He smiled at her.

Hinata nearly jumped up at his response. She felt the familiar feeling of warmth and uneasiness after hearing Naruto's kind words and began to reconsider having him over. She dropped her head to the floor to hide her facial expression. "Maybe…you should leave after all…we could just e-mail each other half of the report."

"I'm not leaving, Hinata," he stated firmly.

'_What!' _Her eyes widened but never left the floor.

"You don't know how much I've missed you or how confused I am."

"Please leave…,"She whispered. Hinata closed her eyes as if shutting them would make him disappear.

"I really can't take this, so I'm not leaving until everything is back to the way it used to be," he watched as she made no attempt to look at him. He hated that the most.

"It can't…" Despair was heard in her voice.

Naruto suddenly grabbed hold of both her arms and forced her to look at him. "Why! Why do I have to stay away from you? Why can't you tell me!" He tightened his grip on her slightly because of how anxious he was.

"…" She turned her head away from him and bit her lip.

"Why can't we be friends again!" He shook her faintly, but only because he needed her eyes on him. He yearned for her gaze.

Hinata shivered a little, before giving him what he wanted. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and she seemed to be contemplating with herself about something. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds more, but to Naruto it felt like hours because of how impatient he was.

And then she did it. She leaned in and kissed him. She didn't know how else to tell him. The fear of words not forming if she opened her mouth told her this was the only way to tell him how she felt.

She pulled back and had an apologetic expression as she looked into his eyes.

"Hinata…" Naruto looked at her in awe, and as soon as she noticed the look he was giving her she buried her face in his neck and embraced him. Naruto closed his eyes and hugged her back. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer in a caring way. _'Oh, Hinata…all this time you….' _

Naruto caressed her hair and kissed her head. Hinata longed for his warmth and comfort. She pushed him back on the couch so that she was lying on top of him and let her tears fall. Naruto rubbed her back and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to console her, to do anything that would make her happy. _'All this time I've always been trying to protect you, to make sure nothing ever hurt you…Who knew I'd be the one who was always hurting you, I'm sorry.' _He heard her cry and it killed him knowing he was the cause, but he stayed. And he would stay until he knew she would be ok, until her last tear fell. He kissed her forehead and waited.

Naruto felt her fidget a little and let her get up. Hinata sat up and sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

"You ok?" He scooted closer to her and rubbed her arm. She nodded and tried to smile. Naruto sighed. "I…you know I've already got a- I mean uh- I don't know what to say, Hinata. I mean I kind of do, but I don't want to hurt you so, um, I just wont say anything," He rubbed the back of his head and hoped. "I just want us to be friends again."

"Being your friend hurt a lot, hearing you talk about your feelings for someone else was really too much to take."

He grabbed her hand and said: "I promise I w-"

"But these past few days, being away from you hurt more than that so…maybe if it means being close to Naruto-kun again, having you as a friend is worth it," She smiled. Her eyes opened wide when Naruto pulled her in for a hug. It felt nice and warm. _'And most of my pain came from keeping my secret from you so maybe now it won't be so bad.'_

"You're the best Hinata!" He laughed and pulled her tighter. If he needed anything in the world, it was this, to feel Hinata close to him. "I know now that there are some things I can't do for you…And I'm never letting you leave me again," He grinned. Naruto felt complete again.

"Naruto-kun, please don't say things like that…" Hinata sighed, before relaxing into his arms.

Naruto blushed. Hinata's lips were so close to his neck and he really missed hearing her angelic voice. Naruto closed his eyes and had this strong urge to say _'I love you.' _, because at the moment, he believed that's how he truly felt about her. But when he opened his eyes again, reality hit him and he suddenly became unsure of his true feelings toward Hinata again.

-Naruto's Apartment-

A movie was playing in the background, while two young lovers sat on the couch. The blonde proceeded to make his move and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. The girl returned his gesture. Chiemi's arms soon wrapped around him and Naruto decided to caress her back.

Naruto made a bold move and unbuttoned Chiemi's shorts. He waited a while for her to notice. When she made no move to stop him, He continued to unzip her zipper and almost managed to slip his hand inside, before Chiemi pushed him away. Her eyes seemed frightened and her breathing was heavy.

Naruto suddenly became embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing I just, um, remembered that I have to, uh, finish my homework!" She released herself from his embrace and walked towards the door. "So um, I'll see ya!" The brunette shut the door behind her.

'_Huh?' _Naruto blinked. He would never understand girls, but Chiemi had been doing this repetitively for a while now. Every time he would try to remove her shirt or her pants or get too close, she would push him away and it harrowed him. He wanted to know if he was doing something wrong or if it was something else. He stared at his orange cell phone and pondered.

-Party-

Flashing lights were going on and off and loud trance music was surrounding teens as they danced or listened to the hypnotic sound. Leaning against a wall, was a boy with a red streak across his dark hair. He and two other boys were circling around a curvaceous girl with long midnight blue hair. She was wearing a strapless, low cut purple dress and giggling at whatever it was they were telling her.

Hinata felt her cell vibrate and noticed Naruto's name. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, look I gotta problem so I need to ask you-" He was interrupted when he noticed the loud music playing in the background.

"Um, Hold on Naruto-kun," She began to search for a quieter place and stepped through the slide screen door to the patio. "Ok." She closed the door.

"Where are you, Hinata?" Naruto asked, a little worried.

"A party at Sakura's house."

"Oh yeah! That's today," He sighed, before continuing. "Anyway I wanted to ask you a question." Hinata murmured a "Mhm."

Naruto took a pause to think about how to state his question. "Um, ok. What does it mean when a guy is trying to get, uh…you know, intimate with a girl and she pushes him away?"

The blonde waited for his quiet friend to respond. "Um, well," Hinata blushed. "It could mean that the girl isn't interested in the guy or maybe she just doesn't trust him yet and isn't ready."

'_Trust?'_ Naruto ruminated Hinata's answer a bit, before replying. "Uh, you think that-" This time he was interrupted by a male voice.

"Hey I got you a drink," Naruto heard some guy say to Hinata. "You wanted water right?"

"Oh, thank you," He heard Hinata's innocent voice stammer. "Um, Naruto-kun, I gotta go. I'll call you later, ok?"

"W-wait! Hinata!" He retorted, but he was cut off. "Damn." There was something about that guy's tone that pissed him off. Something didn't feel right and he suddenly didn't like the idea of Hinata being alone at a party. Hinata was beautiful and easy to take advantage of. _'Any guy could…' _That did it; he was going to that party. He hijacked Sasuke's car and made his way to Sakura's house.

As soon as he entered Sakura's abode, he spotted the pink haired girl. "Hey Naruto, you came too?"

"Yeah, have you seen Hinata?" He asked impatiently. His eyes traveled here and there as he waited for Sakura to respond.

"I think I saw her go upstairs with some guy," She brought her hand to her chin to think.

"What!" The blond hurried past Sakura and headed upstairs.

"Hm…" Sakura smirked. She liked the jealous expression Naruto had on his face when she mentioned Hinata was with someone else. She giggled mischievously as she walked off.

The lights were turned off and Hinata lay on a soft bed with her arms to her sides. She fidgeted a little when her dress was slipped off of her. The dark haired boy looked at her face only to notice she was still asleep and that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. His green eyes were filled with lust as he stared at Hinata, in nothing but a bra and matching panties. _'Damn…'_

He unzipped his pants and quickly got on top of her. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and lingered on her lips before deciding to go lower. Her bra was removed and the boy sucked on her breast, while he squeezed the other one roughly. _'I've been waiting forever to get my hands on these._' He then rubbed her breasts together, squishing them as much as he pleased.

His hands then moved along her sides and slipped behind her to grope her ass. Hinata flinched a little and released a cute sound. "Mmm…"

A tent was growing in his pants and the boy became anxious. He abruptly removed her panties and stuck his finger inside her. He wanted her to be wet and was delighted with what he felt. A smirk was formed along his face as he lowered his boxers. He spread her smooth legs and positioned himself at her entrance. His panting became heavy out of excitement.

Hinata's eyebrows came closer together and she flinched again, before opening her eyes. And as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. _'What?' _She noticed the boy from earlier, hovering over her; she also noticed the thing in between her legs and gasped. The dark haired boy looked up at her and grinned. He forcefully stuck his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her. His lips moved down to her neck. "St-stop- please…" She heard him laugh, and tried to move her arms and legs but they wouldn't budge. _'I can't move!' _

She noticed the boy pull back. He wanted to see the expression on her face while he fucked her brains out, if that was possible. Tears slid down Hinata's cheeks. _'No! I don't want to loose my virginity like this! No…' _He seemed to already by raping her with those lustful eyes that traveled down her body. "P-Please don't!" She shut her eyes tight, anticipating the worst and struggled to at least move her arms. She was surprised when they worked this time, but the boy held her arms down and she lost strength. "No! Stop!"

"Don't-" Her rapist was suddenly pulled off of her and thrown to the ground. "You dirty mother fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Naruto began punching him over and over again and he wouldn't stop. He was too furious to stop, especially when he knew what this guy tried to do or maybe he did! Either way, in his mind he had it set that he'd kill him for what he did to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He got up and noticed she was completely naked. His anger grew and he felt like going back to beating the crap out of that guy again, but Hinata threw her arms around him before he could. "Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata…are you-"

"Naruto-kun I was so- and then he -he, I thought that I was-"

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here," He enclosed his arms around her and caressed her hair. When he felt her soft skin, he blushed and released her. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, before lifting her up. The blond walked out with her like this. He heard her sniffle and placed her inside the car when he reached it.

When they arrived at his house, he lifted her up again and walked inside. She nuzzled against his neck and he laid down on the couch and watched her sleep in his arms. He wiped away her tears and his blood boiled when he remember the guy who caused them.

Naruto blushed when he recalled Hinata's nude body, but then he became pissed when he realized that bastard had seen her too. _'He probably touched her here and there. Fuck, how dare he touch MY Hinata like that! The thought of him having his filthy hands all over her pisses me off.'_

Hinata mumbled something in her sleep. Naruto's eyes lingered on her angelic face as he thought. She looked so calm and innocent as she slept._ 'Or worse…What if he…' _He stopped thinking. He didn't want to know if he did. All he wanted to know was that he didn't and Hinata still had her V card. He kissed her forehead and hoped for the best.

An hour passed, before Hinata's eyelids opened slightly. She seemed calm and relaxed. Naruto hadn't fallen asleep. He had too many things on his mind. "Hey…you're awake," He forced himself to smile at her, but Hinata noticed the pain hidden behind his mask. "Mhm," she nodded.

Naruto desperately wanted to know if she was ok, and if she was still pure, but he had no idea how to ask her. Could he even ask her? Wouldn't that traumatize her or something? He gulped and stared into her innocent eyes. "Um Hinata are you um, I mean are you still uh…," He stopped; he was too scared to continue.

She recalled what happened and bulked her hips and noticed there wasn't any pain. She was told that her first time would hurt and aside from the fact that she felt a little dirty from being harassed, she felt ok. "I think I'm still, uh…," She blushed and turned away so as to hide her smile. "You know…"

"Really!" Naruto almost jumped in excitement and was relieved when he saw Hinata nod. "That's great…" His arms pulled her into a tight embrace. "Cause, you know, If you weren't I would have hunted that bastard down and killed him,"

Hinata giggled at how much Naruto cared about her. She blushed as she remembered Naruto saving her. At the time when he needed him the most, he was there. He was always there. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," She whispered in his ear as her eyes gently closed in bliss.

Naruto turned red and sighed. "You know, I'll always be there to protect you, Hinata." Something about being alone with Hinata wrapped in his arms felt right. He had never felt so comfortable and complete than he did just now. "But if I ever see him again, I'll still kick his ass…"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D!**


	5. It was You

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

* * *

In the locker room, all the girls were getting dressed for gym. Sakura was leaning against her locker, trying to pull her sock up and Ino was bent over on the floor, tying her shoes. A bench was centered in between their row of lockers. Hinata was already dressed and sitting on the bench.

"Wow, I heard about what happened Hinata, and in my own house too!" Sakura stated.

"Oh, um, yeah," Hinata looked down and blushed. "But I'm fine now." She reminisced about Naruto and how heroic he was, just for her. That's all she wanted to remember and after thinking about it constantly, that's all she could remember. Hinata felt her cheeks with her hands, because she felt a little hot. She smiled a goofy smile as she recalled Naruto carrying her all the way home.

Sakura noted her expression and smirked as she finished getting dressed. "Oh? You know, Hinata I noticed Naruto and you leaving together."

"You two seemed _very _close," Ino added.

"Huh?" Hinata squeaked.

"And if I do recall, he seemed really jealous when I told him you were with some other guy," Sakura giggled when she saw Hinata's blush deepen.

"Th-that can't be true!" Hinata looked down and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was happy Naruto had been jealous. "Anyway I'm probably the last thing on his mind now…" Hinata bit her lips and the girls quieted down.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she took a seat beside her.

"Well, recently Naruto told me that he was having problems with Chiemi."

"What kind of problems?" Ino asked as she tied her hair up in a pony tail.

"Well, um…," Hinata blushed but continued. "When Naruto-kun tries to um get it on with her she-" She paused after hearing Sakura snort. "…pushes him away," She glared at Sakura; well it wasn't much of a glare. It more like a cute little pout.

"Maybe she's hiding something," Ino giggled.

"Yeah ha-ha, maybe she's extremely pale or-"

"Or she's hairy downtown!" Ino and Sakura broke out in laughter.

"You guys shouldn't say things like that! I think she's just shy," Hinata stated and whispered the last part.

The girls quickly abolished their laughter, when they saw Chiemi come in and head for the restroom.

"Mhmm," Sakura had a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she watched Chiemi.

"Ooh, I know that look Sakura, what are you thinking?" Ino cooed.

"I've got a plan to find out what Chiemi is actually hiding," She opened her locker and took out her pink digital camera.

"Sakura-chan, wait don't," Hinata pleaded as she pulled on her sleeve.

"Hinata-chan, don't you want to tell Naruto why Chiemi pushes him away?" Sakura stared Hinata down until she let go.

The green eyed girl then played with the settings in her camera and turned off flash. "Come on, Ino." The two headed for the restroom, leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

The pink haired girl checked under the stalls and noticed the one with feet under them. She went into the stall next to it, along with Ino and got on top of the toilet. She waited for Chiemi to undress and quickly took a picture, before anyone could tell.

The duo swiftly made their way back to Hinata and Sakura searched her camera for her most recent picture. After she found it, both the blonde and the pink haired girl looked, but Hinata felt a little guilty and decided not to. A few seconds past and curiosity got the best of her so her eyes ended up on the picture.

Her mouth was left ajar and her pupils began trembling at what she saw. She covered her mouth with her hands and was suddenly consumed with uneasiness.

xXx-Naruto's Apartment-xXx

"Chiemi, do you trust me?" Naruto suddenly asked out of nowhere. He had been fidgeting on the couch, contemplating with himself on whether to ask her or not.

Chiemi was brought out of her thoughts and turned her eyes away from the television set. "Of course I-"

"No, listen I know I move too fast sometimes, but I would never do anything to hurt you, in any way." He had a painful expression plastered on his face. "And I truly believe that I do love you, Chiemi."

The brunette blushed. She looked up into Naruto's eyes and felt a feeling of longing come over her. Naruto wanted love, somebody to love and somebody that loved him. He was just like her. She suddenly felt awful for doubting his love.

"So whenever you're ready I'll-" Naruto was interrupted as Chiemi abruptly pulled him into a kiss.

'_Naruto really does love me. And I have to believe that he'll love me no matter what, so I'll let him…' _She felt Naruto's warm hands slip under her shirt and roam her bare back, and when she felt him give her ass a squeeze she pulled him closer.

Naruto loved the freedom Chiemi was giving him and as if by instinct his hands moved to the hem of her shorts. He continued removing her shorts and was happy to know that Chiemi didn't reject him. He slipped his hand into her underwear, but when he looked down he noticed a tiny bulge poking out of her undies. When his hand finally felt her, he wished he could take it all back.

His mouth was left open and his body suddenly became stiff. He slowly managed to get up and pulled Chiemi up with him. The brunet's head moved to the side to avoid his eyes. It took everything inside Naruto not to freak out over his _girl_friend having a dick. He gently gave Chiemi a shove and said: "Get out…Get out!" with his head down. He didn't want to even look at that thing and he didn't look up until he felt the door slam and knew that it was gone.

"Oh God…!" Naruto covered his mouth and felt like throwing up. He had never felt so disgusted. He ran his hand through his hair and took a heavy sigh. "Fuck…" he felt weak and reached for his cell in his pocket. He clicked speed dial and heard Hinata's voice on the other line.

"Hello?…Naruto-kun?" Hinata grew concerned when he didn't respond.

"…I need you so bad right now, Hinata" His voice was high and she heard his uneven breaths over the phone.

After a few minutes, Naruto heard somebody fumbling with keys in front of his door and was relieved when Hinata stepped in. No words were exchanged as Hinata made her way to the couch.

When she sat down Naruto turned his head to look into her eyes. They were so full of concern and warmth. Hinata gasped as Naruto abruptly grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and needy. As soon as Hinata closed her eyes, the kiss ended and she turned away from him.

"Disinfectant," Naruto managed to blurt out as he gently released her.

"So you found out about Chiemi?" Hinata asked as she stared at the carpet.

"Yep…" The blond grabbed his head and leaned over the floor. "I've never felt so sick. I feel like scrubbing myself." He roughly messed up his hair. "You don't know how much I'm freaking out right now. I mean I've been going out with a-" He grabbed his mouth and bent over as if he was going to vomit. "Ugh Fuck! Why does this have to happen to me!" The miserable boy threw his head back on the couch and closed his eyes as he groaned.

Hinata reached over and pulled his blond hair away from his face in a loving way. "Naruto-kun…" She whispered pitifully.

"This sucks Hinata I-"

She silenced him with her motherly gaze and touch. She continued caressing his hair and trying to soothe him. "You can't change what happened, Naruto-kun. The question is: What are you going to do now?" Her soft voice calmed him and he let out a deep breath.

"I guess the first thing I have to do is break up with Chiemi and then maybe we could-"

"I don't think you should break up with him." Hinata interrupted him.

"What are you talking about Hinata, I'm not gay," He arched his blond eyebrow.

"You told me you loved Chiemi remember? Or was that a lie?"

"Yeah! When I thought he was a girl!"

"I just think that you should keep your loved ones closest to you," Hinata rubbed Naruto's arm and stared into his eyes. The blond avoided her gaze and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Chiemi lied to me Hinata! From the beginning, he's been lying to me. I'm never going to forgive him for that."

"When we're in love, we tend to do crazy things for the ones we love." She grabbed hold of his hands and Naruto understood what she meant. He remembered when Hinata confessed to him and knew this was another example. "Before you decide to break all ties with him, you should at least talk to him."

Naruto waved his hands around like an idiot in distress. "What? There no way I'm talking to that-"

"Naruto-kun, I know you won't be able to move on from this if you don't confront Chiemi."

"No way!" He crossed his arms and stood his ground as a man.

"Please Naruto-kun?" She pouted and stared into his eyes with her familiar pleading expression. "For me?"

"Gah!" Naruto was no match for Hinata's cuteness. "Fine."

"Yay!" Hinata smiled and clapped her hands.

"But only for you…," He mumbled.

Hinata continued smiling as she stood up from the couch. "Well, it's getting late so I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." She waved and started to walk off until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You can't leave me alone, Hinata! If you leave I'll start freaking out again! I need you right now!" Naruto cried.

"N-Naruto-kun I can't spend the night. We have school tomorrow and I don't have my uniform so-" She blushed at how close Naruto was.

"That's ok we'll go pick it up with Sasuke's car," He started moving back and fourth in a childish way and loved how red Hinata was. The blush on her face was just for him and he ate it all up.

"I think you should stop stealing Sasuke-kun's car all the time"

"I tink you should top tea wing Sas-ke-kun's car aw da time," Naruto mimicked her as he walked with his arms still around her. He was pushing her foreword as he walked outside towards the car.

"You're cruel! There's no way I'm sleeping over now!" She pretended to struggle under his embrace.

"You don't mean that," Naruto laughed as he closed the door behind him.

xxXxx

There was heavy tension during school. Chiemi sat around Naruto in almost every class and seeing Chiemi left an awful burning sensation in his chest as well as a disgusting feeling in his stomach. The blond barely knew how he managed to keep his food down the other night. Every time he had flashbacks of going out with Chiemi, he nearly puked. It was a good thing Hinata moaned his name while she slept, keeping his mind occupied on other things.

When the bell rang for dismissal, Naruto remained in his seat. He felt no urge to get up; instead he felt a wave of depression and loneliness hit him in the face. He forced his eyes to look at the clock in order to get his brain to comprehend it was time to leave.

Finally he pushed himself to get up. As he walked down the empty hall, he remembered his promise to Hinata, and a nasty shiver lingered in his lower stomach. He knew where Chiemi was, but the thought of actually confronting him slowed down his pace. He wouldn't go back on his word though.

He stopped walking when he reached the bus stop. The first thing he noticed was Chiemi sitting alone on the green bench. The brunet had his head down and was staring at his hands like he was looking for a specific freckle. Naruto took a deep breath, before walking up to him. When he sat down beside him, Chiemi made no move to look up, but he did seem to tense up.

"Hey…," Naruto finally spoke.

"Hey." There wasn't any hint of emotion that could be traced in their voices. And for a while, only the sound of the wind could be heard. Chiemi began fumbling with his hands and anyone could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Why did you lie to me?" Naruto asked and finally turned his gaze toward Chiemi. "Everything was just a big fucking lie huh? To screw up my life?" His eyed turned cold as he looked at the brunet in disgust.

"No N-Naruto, everything I said to you, I meant it and-" He stopped talking when he noticed Naruto slap his palm to his face. He knew he wasn't making Naruto feel any better. "I…look like a girl, I have a girly face," he sighed and searched his hands again. "I used go into the girls locker room and help them get undressed, unhook their bras. I liked girls, specifically ones with big breasts hehehe," He bit his lip and had a remorseful expression on his face. "But then I met you…and you made me feel loved and there were even times when I was with you that made me believe I really was a girl. I was never loved before, no girl ever took me seriously so I was ha-ppy…" his voice squeaked at the end of his sentence and he smiled.

"Oh God…" Naruto grabbed his head and fought with himself not to puke, but with every word that he heard, he was one step closer to loosing his meal. He took a deep breath and forced himself to be strong. "I was thinking last night-" He coughed to clear his throat. "About a lot of things. Mostly love. The definition of love and how it feels…I'd imagine a feeling of completeness. A feeling of complete happiness and I would imagine that when you're with the person you love, you would forget about everything else, because she would be the only person that matters. And then I got to thinking, I never felt that way with you," he began laughing nervously and shook his head no. "You're not-" He stopped himself when he realized something. And what he realized took his breath away.

"Naruto I'm sorry I-" Chiemi began to cry like a baby and grabbed Naruto's arm. The blond twitched and shook him off.

"I'm not gay so we're through. Goodbye Chiemi," He placed his hands in his pocket and began to walk off.

He walked up the stairs of the school. To the place where all the clubs were held, but stopped when he reached an opening with a balcony. He grinned when he noticed Hinata leaning over the rails. His grin widened when a big gust of wind blew up her skirt.

"Eep!" Hinata leaned forward and pulled the front of her skirt, giving Naruto a better view of her ass.

"Hehe, a pink thong huh? That's pretty dangerous to wear under a skirt," He chuckled and walked closer.

"Ah! N-Naruto-kun!" She covered her backside and blushed as Naruto stood beside her. He took a deep breath as he looked into the blue sky. Hinata searched his face for an expression she could read but gave up and turned to the sky as well.

Naruto grabbed onto the rails when a bigger gust of wind blew. He felt it against his hair and turned his head to Hinata to see how messed up her hair was. But he didn't see anything messed up about her. His mouth opened slightly when he saw the wind pull her midnight blue hair back, showing her sweet, innocent face combined with that adorable blush. She blinked and he noticed how long her eyelashes were. His eyes then focused on her lips and he wondered how soft they would be to touch. Hinata's eyes met his and suddenly the spell was broken. "You talked to Chiemi?"

"Yep," He put his head down, noticing the moving cars and trees.

"How'd it go?"

"Hehe, what do you think?" He scrubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "I'm glad it's over, but I still get the shivers when I think about it, brrr," Naruto shivered slightly and crossed his arms over his stomach.

"Poor Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled. She thought Naruto was acting cute.

"Oh? You think it's funny huh?" He lifted his eyebrow and wore mischievous grin. "Well I'll give you something to laugh about." The blond wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her sides.

"St-stop!" She yelled in between laughs. Naruto came closer to her and started laughing at his dominance.

He finally stopped but kept his arms around her waist. He sighed as he began to relax. "You know, Earlier today when I was with Chiemi I realized something." He touched Hinata's hips and hugged her stomach as he drew her in closer. "When I'm with you, nothing else matters, I forget about everything else around me. I feel complete and I know that when you're beside me, everything's going to be ok. You're always the first person I think about." He smiled as he continued. "I always feel this need to protect you and keep you close to me." He squeezed her and he began to smile whole heartedly as he took everything in. "And that's love isn't it? Hinata, you're the one I lo-"

Hinata pressed her lips against him and began to feel warmth. Naruto blinked before he kissed her back and felt a fiery passion as he played with her tongue. It felt so right, so amazing. His hands began grabbing her everywhere. He broke the kiss and started traveling down her neck with his lips. He squeezed her butt and got excited when he heard her moan. "N-Naruto-kun…" His hands journeyed to her breasts and he pressed them together as Hinata arched her back. Naruto took this opportunity to slip under her skirt and when he felt her womanhood, Naruto Jr. became excited. He knew Hinata felt it too. His fingers thrusted inside her and Hinata moved along his hips. "Ahh…"

Naruto used his free hand to massage and squeeze her breast, while he pulled her closer. "Naruto-kun I- Ahhh!," She yelled as the blonde sped up his pace and started being rougher. He needed her and he wanted her to have her release. "S-something's going to come out! Kyahh!" She came and Naruto grinned when he felt her collapse into his arms. Her face was beyond red as she panted. "H-How embarrassing!," She stammered.

"You're so fucking cute," He whispered as he slowly removed her panties.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The innocent girl gasped.

"Getting my souvenir," He picked her up and slipped it off of her.

"Eh?"

Naruto stepped back and waved it up in the air. "Hehehehe."

"G-Give it back!" She pleaded and tried to grab it, but Naruto lifted his hand higher so she couldn't reach.

"Love you, Hinata," He gave her a toothy grin, and was overcome a by a fuzzy sensation. He liked saying what he felt out loud and Hinata's reaction was adorable. He plunged his souvenir into his pocket and took a step closer to her, until his lips were inches away from her ear. "I love you…"

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up and she closed her eyes as she felt happiness fill up her insides. "Naruto-kun…" She embraced him and kissed his neck. "I-I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt complete as he stood there with Hinata in his arms. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her form. He was in absolute bliss that is until he felt Hinata grab hold of his member. "Oh! Uh, Hinata?

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun." She squeezed His shaft and continued rubbing him until Naruto calmly removed her hand and grabbed hold of her arms. "Hehehe, if you get this excited from that then we're going to have some fun tonight."

Hinata blinked as Naruto put his arm around her and they started walking downstairs. "Come on let's go see if Sasuke's car is still parked outside, I'm hungry!"

"What restaurant are we going to, Naruto-kun?" She placed her hand over her lip in an innocent way.

"Hehe, you're funny, Hinata!" The blond had a wide perverted grin plastered on his face as he helped his girlfriend down.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: **It's over! Oh noes!

I would just like to say that not everybody has to end up with someone. Some people become nuns or priests. Some people get a divorce and find out they don't need a controlling man in their life, some people become prostitutes, so in this fanfic, I am God and this is how it ends.

Please Review if you have any questions, I'll answer them all :{D!

Thanks for your support!


End file.
